Muziekstuk
Muziekstuk Tsuki was dolgelukkig! Ze had die nacht met een gerust hart kunnen slapen, het was allemaal goed gekomen en ze hoefde niet meer bang te zijn. Ze stond nu in de keuken eten klaar te maken voor Kisa, de enige in het Sohma-huis dat blijft slapen tot de middag, althans dat denkt ze want ze kende lang niet iedereen. Ze las een van haar grootmoeder's boeken terwijl ze in de pan roerde. De geur zwierf tot Kisa's kamer en ze werd lachend wakker. Ze kleedde zich snel aan en stormde de trap af naar beneden. "Wat eten we?" vroeg ze nonchalant. Ze was het gewend voor zichzelf te zorgen en nu Tsuki er was zagen de andere Sohma's haar altijd lachen. Het deed Kisa goed om wat échte familie om haar heen te hebben, daarbij heeft ze ook nog Hiro. Tsuki schepte al lachend haar ontbijt op, dat zéér uitgebreid was, en Kisa keek er met grote ogen naar. "Wel, begin dan!" beval Tsuki, verbaasd omdat ze niet meteen aanviel. In plaats daarvan begon ze in tranen uit te barsten. Tsuki begreepthumb|167px|Kisa barst in tranen uit. er niets van en ging onmiddelijk naast haar staan om haarte troosten. "Het spijt me, ik bedoelde het niet zo!" verontschuldigde ze zich, maar Kisa schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, het is gewoon...Jij mist je oma en nu verlaat je mama om bij mij te zijn en...Ik voel mij zo schuldig..." snikte Kisa, Tsuki sloot haar ogen en porde in haar schouder. "Jij mevrouwtje, hoeft je helemaal niet schuldig te voelen! Ik thumb|left|Ze voelt zich schuldig.ben oud genoeg om zelf beslissingen te maken!" lachte ze, gemaakt streng. Kisa lachte en at snel haar eten op, ze sloot haar ogen als teken van genot. "Beetje sneller, school begint zo!" drukte Tsuki op haar schoudertjes, Kisa begon te schrokken en Tsuki had al meteen spijt dat ze dat zei. Toen klonken er drie snelle kloppen op de deur en ging ze er al lachend naar toe... "Je gaat er toch niet voor zorgen dat je te laat komt?" lachte Yuki. "Helemaal niet!" zei Tsuki, ze nam haar tas, zei gedag tegen Kisa en sloot de deur. Toen knuffelde ze Yuki en liep enthousiast naar school. "Waarom zo blij?" vroeg Yuki verbaasd. Ze vond school normaal gezien niet leuk, ze haatte hem niet, maar hield er zeker ook niet van. "Omdat alles is goed gekomen!", lachte ze, "We zijn goedgekeurd!" ze begon te huppelen van blijdschap en ging daarna terug naast hem staan om zijn hand te nemen. "Als je het zo zegt lijkt het wel alsof we in een fabriek wonen" zei Yuki bedachtzaam. Tsuki keek naar de grond. Zo was het nu eenmaal als je een Sohma bent, niemand heeft écht een vrije wil. Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik ga muziek schrijven!" kondigde ze aan alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.Sinds de dag dat Ushio gestorven was wilde ze niets meer met muziek te maken hebben, totdat ze haar gitaar terugvond en lachte alsof haar grootmoeder terug was. Haar gitaar was haar heiligste bezit. "Ga je helpen?" vroeg ze aan Yuki, die nu bevroor en grote ogen trok. "Jou, helpen...muziek te maken?" stamelde hij. "Dat was zo'n beetje de bedoeling...je hoeft niet als je niet wilt!" probeerde ze hem om te praten, maar Yuki schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte toen naar haar. "Geen zorgen, ik help wel!" Tsuki lachte terug en zo gingen ze een saaie schooldag tegemoet. "Hey, wat ga je doen deze avond?" vroeg Myuu aan Tsuki toen ze de schoolpoort uitgingen. Het was al een tijdje geleden dat ze nog een meidenavond had gekregen, omdat de meeste tijd aan Yuki werd besteed. Akito had nu haar relatie goedgekeurd dus kon ze met een gerust hart iets met haar vriendinnen doen. "Welleuh...Willen jullie thumb|left|Ze wilde de vrede herstellen als een echte Zwaan.helpen met mijn muziek?" vroeg ze, dan kon ze én met Yuki iets doen én met haar vriendinnen tijd doorbrengen. "Goed idee!" lachte Myazakki. "Mij best" zuchte Misaki, die net aangekomen was. Ze zette haar tas neer en ging erop zitten, "vanwaar die plotselinge inspiratie voor muziek?". "Omdat alles goedgekomen is..." begon Tsuki en nu wilde ze Misaki pesten, "En omdat ik wil dat jij en Kureno hetzelfde geluk krijgen!". Misaki's ogen sperde open en ze stond plots recht. Misaki gaf nooit graag toe dat ze verliefd was, eigenlijk gaf ze nooit toe dat ze ook een geveol hád in haar lijf. "Wat...zei...je...daar?!" vroeg Misaki en haar wolventanden kwamen door. Ze had echt hetthumb|196px|"Wat zei je daar" en ze had echt een wolventemperament. wilde temperament van een wolf en daar viel niet mee te spotten. Tsuki en Myazakki sprongen van schrik achteruit terwijl Myuu een hand tussen hen in hield. "Genoeg!" zei ze en ze wilde de vrede terug herstellen. Dat was dan weer iets voor de Zwaan. "Bemoei je er niet mee, duif!" sneerde Misaki thumb|left|"Bemoei je er niet mee, duif!" zei ze tegen Myuu.en duwde Myuu uit de weg. Als Sohma's kwaad worden beledigen ze nu eenmaal altijd de dierlijke versie van een ander. Het was de eerste keer dat Misaki over haar toeren ging en dit ging wel net iets té ver. "Genoeg zo, hond!" snauwde Myazakki terug en deed een stap vooruit. Dit was ook de eerste keer dat ze ruzie hadden. "STOOOOP!!!"gilde Tsuki en liep weg. De ruzie was meteen over en ze rende Tsuki achterna die, zoals verwacht, aan het poortje achter de school ging zitten. Myazakki hurkte zich neer naast haar en Myuu en Misaki zaten voor haar. "Sorry...We lieten ons gaan!" verontschuldigden ze zich allen in koor en toen begonnen ze allen te lachen. "Wat zijn wij toch een raar stel vrienden bijeen!" klaagde Misaki al lachend en ze vertrokken naar Tsuki's huis voor het muziekstuk. Ze stonden voor de deur van Tsuki's huis tot Tsuki opeens zich had gerealiseerd dat ze haar sleutel thuis vergeten was, de enige met een reserve sleutel was Yuki en die kwam terug om 16.00, het was nu 15.40. "Hoe laaaang nog?!" klaagde Myazakki. Ze stonden er nog maar tien minuten maarja, het was nu eenmaal een hert. Geen uitleg voor nodig."Nog twintig minuten." zei Misaki en ze gooide haar horloge naar Myazakki, die hem vlot opving. "Zo lang nog!" pruilde ze en tikte moedeloos op het schermpje van het horloge. Myuu zuchte en liet zich neervallen terwijl Tsuki op het drempeltje ging zitten. Ze wilden net bij iemand anders afspreken toen opeens Yuki aankwam met grote tassen. Hij begon te zwaaien, de andere waren te chagrijnig om terug te zwaaien dus zwaaide alleen Tsuki naar hem. "Waarom zitten jullie voor de deur, en waarom is Myazakki dood?" vroeg Yuki thumb|left|192px|"Ik ben niet dood, rattenkop!" klaagde zeverbaasd. "Ik ben niet dood rattenkop!" mompelde ze hoorbaar, maar Yuki negeerde het schouderophalend. "Omdat ik mijn sleutel vergeten ben." verklaarde Tsuki en Yuki begon te lachen. "Kisa is toch thuis gebleven vandaag? Ze heeft je nog een sms gestuurd met mijn gsm!" lachte hij nog steeds. De anderen stonden kwaad recht en Myuu grabbelde Tsuki's gsm uit haar rugzak. "Dit kan je niet menen!" schreeuwde ze en duwde hardhandig het ding weer in haar handen. "Doe dat nog eens en ik wurg je!" zei Misaki in de verte kijkend. Tsuki trok een grimas en Kisa deed grinnikend de deur open. "Laten we beginnen!" zei Myazakki weer terug vol energie en enthousiasme. Ze stak de andere aan met haar enthousiasme en namen lachend hun instrument. Opeens dacht Tsuki weer aan de zakken die Yuki droeg en kon ze haar nieuwsgierigheid niet meer bedwingen. "Wat zat er in die zakken?" vroeg ze toen maar.Yuki zette de thumb|"Zodat je weer zin krijgt om liedjes te schrijven!" lachte hij.zakken voor haar neer en gebaarde dat ze erin mocht kijken. Ze deed een zak open en zag er een plectrum in zitten, blocnotes en mappen. "Waarvoor?" "Zodat je weer zin krijgt om liejdes te schrijven, en ik zag dat je met je vingers tokkelde...Misschien doet het dan wat minder pijn met een plectrum" zei hij. Tsuki nam de plectrum in haar handen en rende toen op hem af om hem te knuffelen. "Dankje, dankje , dankje!" zong ze. tot het opeens zwart voor haar ogen werd en ze neerviel op de grond... thumb|left|259px|Het werd zwart voor haar ogen en ze viel...